Stealth Bomber
The Stealth Bomber is a 9 killstreak reward featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and a 14 point Support Strike Package set to appear in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Using the killstreak calls in a B-2 Spirit that delivers a carpet-bombing run over a portion the map. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Stealth Bomber is a killstreak that calls in a B-2 over the map for a carpet bomb. Requiring 9 consecutive kills (or 8 with Hardline on), it is unlike a Precision Airstrike in that the bomber does not show up on enemy radar. If a player is in a protected position within ground zero (area of impact), they will suffer severe shell shock, incurring a large movement penalty, shaking vision, and a persistent ringing sound for a short time. Like the Precision Airstrike, the direction from which the Stealth Bomber comes from can be controlled. Its bombing radius makes it great for maps like Wasteland with large amounts of exposed ground. It is also very useful when the enemy team is on one side. The large spread of bombs can cover the whole area of the map Rust. Its effectiveness is increased if a UAV is available to reveal the positions of enemies on a map. The Stealth Bomber's effectiveness varies depending on the map. On short, narrow maps a well placed strike can cover an entire battlefield killing everyone outdoors. However, on larger maps the Bomber is typically much less effective than a Pave Low, another 9-killstreak reward. In most situations the Stealth Bomber will manage to get only one or two kills, and can not get more kills than there are players on the other team. The Pave Low will usually kill more enemies than the Stealth Bomber, and can easily score more kills than there are players on the other team. The only real advantage the Stealth Bomber has over the Pave Low is that it can be called in quickly (but not as fast as the Precision Airstrike, giving enemies time to take cover), gets the needed kills faster, and cannot be destroyed (though it stops dropping its payload if the enemy calls an EMP the moment it arrives on the map). When positioning the bomb run of the Stealth Bomber, the best location is to aim at the edge of the map with the arrow pointed across the map. The bombing itself starts wherever the player aims the reticule and covers the remainder of the map in front of it. If you aim for the middle of the map, the area behind the reticule will not be covered by the airstrike. Ironically, the only thing stealthy about the bomber is that it does not appear on the enemy radar and is not announced like other Killstreak Rewards. There is no map with a sky dark enough to camouflage the pitch-black B-2. Additionally, some players may hear the Stealth Bomber coming and have time to run for cover, because when the Stealth Bomber comes it makes a quite loud noise, especially for the players wearing a headset. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' The Stealth Bomber returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a 14 point reward in the Support Strike Package. Trivia thumb|300px|right|The Stealth Bomber killstreak in action *It is the only killstreak reward in the game in which the announcers do not call it by its name when it is earned. It is only announced to friendlies as an airstrike. *Since the killstreak is above 8 kills, the announcement in the top-right showing the player's callsign and the message "Stealth Bomber" shows only for the team calling it in - and of course, not in Hardcore. *Despite it being a Stealth Bomber, it can be heard long before it arrives. This might be explained by the unrealistically low altitude of the plane in-game. The sound of the plane can give the enemy team warning and a chance to get indoors before the bomber drops its payload. *Despite some claims, it is impossible to down a Stealth Bomber, as Predator Missiles will always explode on top of the plane as if it were invincible, and similar to the initial Harrier Strike planes and the Precision Airstrike planes, Stingers/AT4s/Javelins will not lock onto the plane. If an EMP is called in while a stealth bomber has been launched, the stealth bomber will stop dropping bombs. However, it remains intact as it continues to fly across the map. *A player can experience shell shock when they are near their own or an enemy's Stealth Bomber and survive the explosions, usually by taking cover in a shelter in the path of the carpet bomb. This is the only time a player experiences shell shock in Multiplayer. *The sounds made during the shell shock caused by an enemy Stealth Bomber are identical to those heard after dying in singleplayer in all of the previous Call of Duty games, or if the player gets shell-shocked by a scripted explosion (example: The Gulag when the Navy blows a hole on the roof in the tunnels). *The Stealth Bomber is very effective on games like Search and Destroy and Demolition because all their players are mainly in the same position. *In Free for All, the B-2 is announced to players of the same faction, on the upper right corner of the screen, defeating the purpose of the "stealth" bomber to most players. In other game modes, it is only announced to team mates. *There is a glitch that causes a player to call in two Stealth Bombers for the same killstreak. *Watching a killcam with a B-2 the player will notice that the top of the plane is not fully detailed. All that is visible are gray lines. *Even though it is quick to kill people after calling it in, it leaves beyond the mountains and scenery so you cannot see it disappear. The only occasion where you see the Stealth Bomber disappear is over the sea part in Sub Base. *It is possible for one team to call in two at the same time, and as a result the planes can fly through each other. However they will not blow up, further strengthening the fact they cannot be shot down. *The Stealth Bomber always carpet bombs the area chosen from the same altitude on every map. *If a Stealth Bomber is called in and it hits a chopper, the chopper will be destroyed but the Stealth Bomber remains intact. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops the Stealth Bomber is replaced by the Rolling Thunder/B52 but it will appear on enemy radar and will also be announced. *In Hardcore modes, calling in a Stealth Bomber in Rust will kill almost everyone in the map. File:Stealthbomberunderview.jpg|The underside of a Stealth Bomber. Category:Aircraft Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards